


【中译】无形之锁

by XXFredricaXX



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXFredricaXX/pseuds/XXFredricaXX
Summary: 被老福特搞到崩溃，所以这篇就在AO3更了！





	1. 无形之锁（上）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There’s a power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154599) by [Griffinous56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56). 
  * A translation of [There’s a power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154599) by [Griffinous56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56). 



事情的起因很简单。连续的高强度演出让格林在那天晚上彻底累成了一个废人，那些城里来的观众都口味挑剔，很不好伺候。剧团的上一场演出持续了5个小时，他累到几乎脱虚，还积了一肚子火。正当他感到心烦意乱却无处发泄时，一只阔口杯轻轻地落在了他面前，里面盛着的汤还冒着热气。他抬起了头。  
是骑士。它腋下夹着自己灰扑扑的斗篷，和他简单地交换了一个眼神，便准备离开了。他意识到它是在示意自己尝一口桌上的汤。他也恭敬不如从命。  
汤有些烫。汤料是从真菌荒地摘来的蘑菇和乌姆籽，蘑菇碎已经在烹煮下变得绵软，而处理鱼籽火候恰到好处，没有破坏原本的口感。格林立马认出了这道菜，随之而来的是他还是只幼崽时的回忆，那时他总是在骚扰布鲁姆和剧团的管家。这是他最爱的一道菜。对于对方居然知道自己的偏好这件事，格林并没有感到多惊讶，他知道自从骑士卸下盔甲、成为剧团的一份子以来，它花了大把时间帮管家打理剧团的内务。他已经习惯了，像是从一开始就是这样，距离它加入他们的日子，似乎有一辈子那么长。  
格林还沉浸在自己的思绪里，他的朋友就已经悄声地几步靠了过来。它伸出一只手，他也自动伸出自己空闲的那只，然后让它在自己的手掌上写下简短的文字。他觉得手心很痒。  
“再来点？”  
他把这句话在脑袋里过了一遍。他本来想告诉它不用，这些就足够了，但嘴里冒出来的却变成了“烤蘑菇和樱桃气泡水”。他简直想扇自己一巴掌，这个组合可是他还是个小鬼的时候的最爱。  
而那人只是点了下头作为回应，然后继续在他的手掌上写到：“不用太多？”  
“劳驾。”这句话比上一句来得更有底气些，但让朋友去干这种佣人的活让他感觉很不是滋味。然而自从它开始打理剧团的内务开始已经过了不少日子，到如今，这也算得上是它份内的事。况且，他的朋友似乎很乐意满足他的口欲。  
收到答复后，骑士点了点头，又用鼻尖在他的脸颊上蹭了一下，接着就离开了。

“难以置信，我居然在做这种事情……”从早上起，这已经是格林第五次发出同样的感慨了。他倒进椅子里，用手抹了几把脸，然后哀怨地看向桌上成堆的文书。他不由地暗自发问，和圣巢的新女王结下的同盟到底值不值得。  
在房间的另一头，骑士冲他点了点头作为回应，然后就又一头埋进自己的那叠文书里去了。格林没法抱怨，毕竟它手里的任务要复杂而且重要得多。  
格林叹了口气，重新拿起笔，忍住不要用笔去玩什么让人分神的小戏法，他感觉手指都痒起来了。  
三天后，当格林从抽屉里取出他没完成的文书时，才发现所有的工作都已经做完了，底部还有模仿得很拙劣的签名，字迹倒是很优美。他快速浏览了一遍，发现行文都十分流畅，而且每一份都完成得十分干净利索，可以说是挑不出半点瑕疵。  
骑士在床上翻了个身，脸冲着墙那一边。  
“你其实不必帮我做完那些工作。”格林尴尬地开口，差点因为疑虑失了一贯的风度，他之后又浏览了一遍那些文书，希望能尽己所能做点修饰，却发现根本没法下笔。  
他的朋友扭过头看着他，耸了耸肩，好像在说没什么大不了的。  
然后格林忽然想到了些什么，但他没有开口，而是默默地把自己的胡思乱想记了下来。

格林感受到了骑士的气息，模模糊糊的，就在他和迪万表演的这个舞台上，在那幕布的后方，正冲着他挥手。台下观众的掌声和兴奋的口哨声还没停，他咽了口唾沫，然后用他平生最快的步速退场，把舞台留给迪万，尾随它进入了帐篷的后箱。  
迪万狐疑地眯起眼睛，但格林无视了她。  
它正在一个黑暗的角落里胡乱地发泄，它的发情期提前了，格林思忖着，一定是信息素的原因。剧团演出的音效是极好的掩护，他借由嘈杂的背景音，一把将它推到了一只板条箱上，然后顺势压了下去，双手早已按捺不住地抚上了他能触碰到的每一个角落。格林深深地吸了口气，它的信息素浓烈的味道让他一阵战栗，他很惊讶它到这个地步居然都还没有被人发现。  
骑士在他的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，一只手颤抖着在他的胸口写着什么，然后当格林从它胸口开始一路往下的吮吸变成了啃咬、尖牙刺破了它腰部的腺体后，它试图留下的文字就彻底乱成了一团。  
“你打算怎么办？”骑士写道，它的呼吸又湿又热，身体像是着了火。格林撑起身子，却被它用吻堵住了嘴，一只手还死死地拽着他的后背。它几乎没有抹黑做爱的经验，黑暗会剥夺它的部分感官，之后的感觉有时是让它难以接受的，但是此时此刻，它的官能已经被打开，再次刺进腺体里的利齿让它无声地呻吟着。他还穿着演出服，包裹着布料的躯干挤在它两腿之间，紧紧地贴着它大腿的内侧。它捏紧他的肩膀，惹得他发出一声低吼，他能感到那新鲜的细小伤口正在渗血。然后，他握住它的手，让他们十指相扣。  
香甜的信息素逐渐渗入了他的身体，他呻吟着，感觉像是有一道电流直接贯穿了他的脊椎。他知道它想要什么。它紧绷的每一寸肌肉，弥漫在空气里的让他迷醉的费洛蒙，掩盖在衣物下的正不断散发出诱人香味的腺体；它靠着他，黏在他身上的那块躯壳已经湿透，它在发抖，极力控制着自己直接把Alpha按在墙上和他疯狂地做爱的冲动——他也一点都不想掩饰自己的欲望，但是——  
他们都还全副武装，像两个莽撞的青少年一样，躲在昏暗的角落里面对面地喘着粗气。格林几乎在它费洛蒙的味道里失了神，他知道它早在半个小时之前就可以让他哑着嗓子呼唤它，一丝不挂地，但它却没有这么做。它已经在发情期的热潮里忍到了极限，之后甚至还可能要因为余热难受上好一阵子。骑士的演出服被全部掀了起来，衣襟半敞，斗篷也滑了下来，松松垮垮地挂在肩头。它甚至都没在格林的禁锢下停留，仅仅是因为他没让它这么做。  
格林舔了舔自己的嘴角，突然起了玩心。  
“我不想打断这个吻，我亲爱的。”他回应到，声音几乎不比耳语大多少。他吻过它纤细的脖颈，用舌扫过微微隆起的腺体，“但我觉得接下来得去房间里了。”  
骑士抬头看向他，显得有些心不在焉。有那么一瞬间，格林隐约觉得它会摇头拒绝，然后一把推开他，因为他说的都是十足的漂亮话，它要让他好好看看，现在是谁说了算，但他同时又希望它能接受自己无声的邀请，因为他才是占了上风的那个人。他的感觉是对的。他 的伴侣弯身在他的脸颊上印下一个青涩的吻，和他交缠在一起的手指始终都没有分开。  
剧团长不得不以肉眼可见的程度咬紧牙，压下自己咬上那诱人的、隆起的腺体的冲动，他的唾液里都是自己浓烈的费洛蒙味。因为逼近的发情期变得如此饥渴是一回事，在刺激下提前发情又是另一回事了。他们都不想遭这样的罪，特别是看到Omega在上回提前发情结束后是怎样接连几天都几乎下不了床的样子后（虽然上次是Omega主动让格林标记它的，格林决定绝不会再答应它这种请求了）。  
格林再次把脸埋进它的颈窝，距离他给出答复已经过了一段时间，在这期间，他们不知怎地就挪到了骑士的老房间里，两个人都被彼此的费洛蒙冲得头昏脑胀，笨手笨脚地，甚至都忘了他们可以瞬移，骑士尝试给他们领路，格林则在一片漆黑中胡乱摸索着正确的那道门。他们记得撞上了一两个亲族，但两个人都因为忙着索取对方而对他们视而不见。  
格林已经成功地脱光了他们身上碍事的衣服，一只手向Omega的身下探去。他的伴侣没有示意他加快速度或是慢慢来，没有任何表示，格林低声嗤笑，他想，要是自己也不做表示的话，它会不会就这么和他一直吻到世界末日。  
他笑出了声，然后骑士看向他，疑惑地歪了歪头。  
“没什么，”他轻笑到，“就是在想我有多爱你，仅此而已。”  
骑士还没来得及做出任何反应，就被格林推到了床上，他用很慢很慢的速度舔过它的身体，从胸口到两腿之间的缝隙，然后，它就什么话也说不出来了。

这是个逐渐升温的过程，缓慢而平稳，一种盈余的激情；他的伴侣正趴在他身上，懒懒地在他的颈间蹭来蹭去。格林双手摩挲着它的侧腰，露出了一个微笑。他的大个子伴侣就靠在他胸前，实实在在的，带着略高的体温——这是周期性热潮的后遗症——像这样和它睡在一起，让他觉得心里痒痒的。他们的味道混合在一起，充满了整间房。没有Omega费洛蒙该有的香甜诱人，而是它的味道，好闻又令人安心。  
格林正准备把他们收拾干净，再把要用的抑制剂给它。至少他本来是这么打算的。管家正在准备早餐，骑士也需要补充灵魂了。他在它的鼻尖上印下一个吻，准备起床，但骑士转过头吻了回去，他们又开始了一个绵长的吻，带有情色意味的那种。格林不由自主地发出一声惊叫，他的伴侣很少会这么主动，而它主动的时候总是能成功吓到他。  
事情就是从这里变得一发不可收拾的。他们接吻，格林握着它的腰，骑士的一只手撑在他胸口，好稳住自己，它提起臀部，湿润的穴口抵上了他那硬邦邦的东西，暗示地在上面磨蹭着，它沿着他的阳具一点点往下挪动，却没有真的让他进去。他发出了一阵像猫一样的呼噜声，他喜欢它俯视他的样子，他也用热诚的眼光看着它。骑士一阵哆嗦，他看它的眼神好像在看什么诡异的危险物品，但那双眼睛又实在是充满爱意的，像是火焰一样炽热。  
它看到他的视线转向了它的脖子，于是附身把颈部整个暴露在他面前，  
骑士停下了自己的动作，“告诉我该怎么做，”，它写道，呼吸很舒缓，像是如释重负一样。格林还在啃咬他先前留下的标记，它就可怜兮兮地等着他。  
格林又继续了一会嘴下的动作，然后才用一个深长的吻回答了它的问题：“转身，”他的呼吸打在它的颈窝里，很热，“为我躺下吧，吾爱。”  
更高的那个马上就照做了，它从他身上爬下来，光洁的黑色躯干轻微地抽动了一下。格林起身压在它上面，身子抵在骑士的大腿之间，支住他伴侣的躯干，同时发出了一声轻柔的叹息。Omega的臀部突然贴了上来，格林的下腹像是过电一样，他颤抖着发出嘶声，吐了口气，几下胯部的动作之后，几乎是无意地把两个人连接到了一起，意识也早就在快感中变得模糊。骑士喘息着，髋部被顶起，两条腿都挂在格林背后。格林的双手开始在骑士的身上游走，他出神地抚过那些布满全身的、大大小小的疤痕——那是封印纹章留下的伤疤，愈合得并不成功。  
格林懒懒地吻过他伴侣的每一道疤，他听到它的喘息，灼热的吐息喷在它身上敏感的地带，让它不住地颤抖。骑士抬起手，先是钳住了他的上臂，再又攀上了他的背脊，所经之处留下了一道道醒目的红色抓痕。  
“嗯……”格林把脸埋进它的胸部，露出了一个微笑，空出来的另一只手抓起它的手按在床头，将它修长有力的躯干暴露在面前。“现在可不行。你昨晚弄出的痕迹还挺深的。但我明天还有一场新造型的重要演出。”  
它生气了，而他笑出了声。“要是看上去太不伦不类，布鲁姆和迪万可是会让我掉脑袋的。”  
骑士气得更厉害了，它的指尖拼命敲打着他的躯干；格林几乎放声大笑，同时开始了新一轮的抽插。  
“你这是在折磨我。”  
“我以为你喜欢我的折磨？”他用指尖划过它的身侧，乐在其中。  
骑士半是认真半是玩笑地瞪了他一眼，双腿压在他背后，好让自己贴紧他的胯部，这让他又是好一阵笑。“你不该在热潮刚结束后就玩得这么狠。”  
“某人还在撩拨我。”一只手摸向它的下体，轻车熟路地拨开那里的肉瓣，随后又挤进了两根手指。它一下慌了神，刚经历过热潮的身体迫不及待地接纳了格林的手指，没费多少功夫就让他摸到了它的结。  
tbc.


	2. 无形之锁（下）

“是吗？”格林说着，声音里都是宠溺，他挺身欣赏起伴侣在自己身下无法自拔的样子，它的臀部正顺着抽插的节奏小幅度抖动着；他觉得它显得过于安逸了，于是他决定把它弄乱一点。他找到了那一束神经，用力按了下去，然后看到骑士几乎从床上弹起来。它的肉壁吸吮着他的伙计，骑士看向他的眼神混杂着饥渴和一丝愠怒。它的呼吸变得越来越粗重，而格林还在扩张它的内壁，他知道他的伴侣在热潮之后会变得多敏感易怒，所以他也没必要太着急。  
“我们还有一个小时，布鲁姆就要来敲门了。”格林说着侧身摸向一边的一个小瓶，视线未曾从他的伴侣身上移开。清理用的毛巾，准备好了，事后烟，好了，瓶子，瓶子……  
啊哈。  
格林的手上多了一小瓶亮蓝色的液体，他俯身在它脸上印下一个吻，和它目光相接，然后在骑士的注视下咬开瓶盖，把内容物悉数倒在了它的胸口。它体内的虚空物质马上尽职尽责地把那些流体吸收干净，半点痕迹都没留下。  
“准备好了吗？”格林问道，骑士动了动自己的胯部作为回答，双腿渴求地在他背后解开，骨盆顶起。如果非要形容，他只想称它的举动为放荡——它在采取了保护措施后总是会这样，而格林则会心满意足地欣赏它被自己弄得乱七八糟的样子。  
然后，它把脑袋歪向一边，望向他的眼神是如此这般，它的胯部还贴在他的胯上蹭来蹭去，行吧，这可以算是犯规了。  
“我还以为一周前就已经是这样了？”它的指节轻轻扫过，他撑在身下的手臂差点直接垮掉。  
专心，格林。“只是想确认一下。我不希望你太累。”他一边说，一只手一边扶着它的髋部插了进去，同时发出了一声低吼。他再次啃上它的胸部，这才让自己噤了声，他的牙关直作响，它抵在背后的那条腿还在推着他进到更里面的地方。“记得上次的事吗？我不想再挨大黄峰的训，你两周多连路都走不稳。”格林已经插到了底，他停了下来，一只手空出来在它上面支起身子，调整姿势抵上了它的敏感点。他的呼吸开始变乱，它也猛地吸了口气，双腿自发地缠上他，让他插得更深，他抵上那一点的瞬间，甜蜜的喘息从它口中溢出。“都由你了，”它的字迹越发潦草，变得几乎无法辨别，“我知道，你——你很温柔。”它断断续续地写着，看上去无比地艳丽，如同易碎的瓷器，毫无遮挡，不加粉饰，全都归他所有。  
他把它的手压在床头，手臂上传来的一阵阵轻柔击打让他不能自已。骑士继续写道，但体内进进出出的性器打断了它，“我让你这么做是因为——”格林把脸埋进了它的腹部，找到它那处敏感的疤痕，用足以留下痕迹的力度啃咬了起来，它的句子随即戛然而止。  
“因为你不会——格林——”他读懂了它的意思，不是根据它乱成一团的笔画，而是它身体的反应。猩红的鬼影一口咬住它的神经，它拔高音调，无声地尖叫起来，包裹着阳具的肉壁缩紧了一圈，还没说出口的话都不翼而飞。  
“精美绝伦，”格林吻住它，“我崇高的——救主——”格林停下动作，大口呼吸着，他的救主—他的骑士—扬起头，周身颤抖。  
它蹭了蹭他的颈窝，“你也是。”它逐渐适应了他抽送的频率，手下的动作也随之缓和下来，“你是风暴，是野火。”  
格林轻笑着，破坏性的东西？很符合。  
它又写道：“我无处可逃。”  
他转而贴上它那如光洁的玄铁般的头部，“风和火都很危险，亲爱的。”  
它的双腿又在他腰间环紧了一点，笔迹也变得越发急促，“但我需要你。始终如初。”  
格林的神情变得柔软起来。他伴侣的手还放在床头，。尽管他们兴致高涨，但此时此刻也都有些力不从心。热潮过后的性爱总是这样。缓慢，绵长，让人上瘾但又费力。它的身体为接纳准备着，但同时也在自身荷尔蒙的作用下酸胀不已。  
格林又在它脸上吻了一下，同时冲它耳语道，“好在你还有我，不是吗？”他有不怀好意地笑道，“不论你是因为什么而需要我。”  
骑士给了他一个只能用“邪恶”来形容的眼神（这下让他真心觉得它应该尽量少和迪万那帮人搅在一起。），随即迎合上他冲撞的动作，死死地咬住了他，差点让他缴了械。  
他眨眨眼，试图让自己看得更清楚一点，又迷迷糊糊地摇了摇头。“你的精力过于旺盛了。”格林说着捉住它的脚踝一把提起了它的胯部。格林加快速度，又换了个姿势往更深的地方冲撞过去，他身下的那人已经完全没有了骑士的高贵，而是在情欲的催化下纵情沉沦，它的脑袋靠在他肩头上，意乱神迷。  
一阵操弄过后，骑士突然在他怀里抽搐了一下。它绷紧了身子，格林马上停了下来。“该死。”他低声咒骂道，“等会。”  
它不解地看向他。“我马上出来。我肯定弄伤你了。”他一边平静解释一边开始退出来。他真有可能弄伤它了，毕竟这在热潮过后的性爱里并不罕见。  
骑士睁大眼睛看着他，飞快地摇了摇头，然后发疯般地写了起来：“不我没事只是太深了我还”，它在他身下颤抖，动摇不已，双手从始至终都没有离开过床头。  
格林完全可以就此打住，他想，他要是现在起身走人，骑士也会按他先前命令的那样呆在原地直到他回来。但他不想这样。  
格林在它两腿间起身，又一次挤进了它的身体里，同时在它纤细的颈部留下了一个轻柔的吻。剧团长伸手握住他爱人的手，又将手指和它的扣在了一起。终于他开口说道：“要是觉得受不了就告诉我，好吗？”  
他感到骑士的指尖慢条斯理地划过他的手臂。格林差点因为它的答复呛到。“我也爱你。”他的呼吸喷在它颈间，潮湿，温热。他吻上它的腺体。“我也希望你能尽兴。”  
他感到骑士在握紧他的手前又在他的掌心写了什么。它的手指在他手里微微颤抖，它正努力跟上他的节奏，双腿绕在他身上领着他靠近自己。他一边缓和地动作着，一边凑到它耳旁低声说了什么，他这才意识到，自己的声音真的像它说的那样会在耳边降调。

“可以吗？”格林问道，他的犬齿咬进它的肩膀，带出墨色的虚空物质，舔舐干净。“还不是时候。”它飞快地答道。  
它湿透了，被填得发胀，整个身体都因为欲求而不住地颤抖着。格林再次咬住它，快感随之在它体内穿过，  
它一脸迷乱，像火焰一样舞动着，温度高得几乎把他烫伤。格林看着它，然后就这样到达了高潮。他试图稳住它的胯部（但失败了），他刚刚吐过精的性器在它体外摩擦着，它一点力气都没有了，但还是被热浪卷入了湿热的高潮。他记得自己大声喊了些什么，但声音在它颈间乱成一团，那可能是一个词，或许是他在数月前给它起的名字，他不是很确定。格林又坐了一会，脸埋在骑士肩窝里，四周都是他们两个的味道，他的爱人靠在他身上像猫一样呼噜着，此时整个世界仿佛就只有他们两个人。  
没过一会，格林调整了他们的姿势，舒服地在大床上睡下了。当敲门声响起时，格林还出神地用手在骑士腹部上划着圈。无声的甜蜜时光就此打住。  
“我知道你们在这里做什么。”门外响起了一个声音。那不是布鲁姆，而是一把更加高亢的女声。“或许你们会希望我告诉你们早饭已经没有了，另外，你们家那位或许会需要点东西来补充一下灵魂槽，我可不知道那些小鬼会不会偷走它的午饭。你们最好加快速度，爱鸟们！”  
格林过了一会才开口，他的声音很嘶哑，似乎马上就要报废了。“那是迪万，对吧？”  
骑士整个人都抖了起来，像是在笑一样，接着又不怀好意地在他胸口推了一把。“她会让我们吃不了兜着走。”它在他胸口写道。  
吃不了就吃不了吧。  
fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 被老福特搞到崩溃，所以这篇就在AO3更了！


End file.
